When working at large heights, it is necessary to secure persons against a fall from heights by safety devices. Thereby, the persons are usually secured to load-bearing supports (or backings) or walls by rope securing devices. At the same time, the rope securing devices must be operable easily (or comfortably) and free-movingly in order to hamper the person in his movement as little as possible.
For this purpose, for example rope drums are used, on which a safety rope (or securing rope) and/or a safety band (or securing band) is reeled (or coiled). The safety rope connects the person to a load-bearing attachment point, e.g. at a wall. If the person moves, then the rope drum releases the securing rope or reels it again. If the person has reached a desired working position, then the unreeling of the securing rope from the rope drum can be disabled and fixed.
In particular, the rope drums must be operable easily and at the same time must have a stable and reliable mechanism in order to provide a high safety standard with a simultaneous comfortable operation.